


Сказка, не вошедшая в сборник 1001 ночи по личному приказу обладателя изумруда

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة | Kitaab 'alf layla wa-layla | One Thousand and One Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Известный сюжет в новой декорации: Гарри Поттер на восточный лад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка, не вошедшая в сборник 1001 ночи по личному приказу обладателя изумруда

**Author's Note:**

> Словарик:   
> Султан — Властитель   
> Малика — Владычица   
> Аза — Молодая, Газель   
> Гулкаир — Цветок счастья

Дошло до меня, о счастливый царь, что к северо-западу от нашей страны лежит чудесный край, в котором круглый год цветут сады и поют птицы, а живительной влаги хватает на целое озеро. Край тот населяют пери и джинны, а в воздухе разлито настоящее волшебство. И правит всем могущественный чародей — Султан Красных Рубинов, который живет в самом великолепном — после твоего, о царь! — дворце. 

Дворец Султана расписан тончайшим орнаментом, отделан драгоценными камнями, которые днем отражают золотистый свет Солнца, ночью — светлоликой Луны. Но сияние дворца в оны дни меркло с сиянием жены Султана — Малики. Кожа у той блестела как молочный месяц, глаза и волосы чернели как ночь, губы алели как лепестки роз. 

Малика безраздельно царила во дворце до тех пор, пока Султан не встретил возле лавки книг девушку по имени Аза, похожую на Солнце. Аза была так юна, что не понимала своего счастья, поэтому Султан похитил ее прямо из дома и привез к себе, разодел в шелка и украсил бирюзой под цвет глаз, но так и не избавил от грусти. 

Хотя Султан нечасто посещал Азу, Малике и этого было достаточно — она всячески стремилась уничтожить молодую соперницу. Занятая местью, Малика пропустила новую любовь властелина, о которой, о царь, я хочу тебе рассказать. 

Однажды, возвращаясь с охоты, Султан встретил зеленоокую девушку, единственную из всей толпы сумевшую не отвести очей от рубиновых глаз чародея. И тот влюбился с первого взгляда. Он снял перстень с огромным изумрудом и надел на палец новой жене. 

— Не говори своего имени, дитя мое, отныне ты моя Гулкаир. 

Юная жена потупила очи, а Султан взял ее за нежную руку и усадил в свои носилки на бархатные подушки. 

Вечером он явился к молодой и спросил, нравится ли той во дворце. 

— О мой царь, — ответила Гулкаир, — как может твой дворец не нравиться? 

— Я слышу в твоем ответе недоговоренность, моя душа, — Султан нежно прикоснулся к ее подбородку, приподнял светлый лик и заглянул в удивительные очи, подобные прозрачным изумрудам. 

— Мой царь, мое сердце печалят порядки в твоем дворце. 

Султан утешил красавицу поцелуем, а потом спросил: 

— Что же тебя расстроило, любимая? 

— Малика. 

Султан не на шутку рассердился. 

— Вот как? С этого дня я прикажу Малике служить тебе, и пусть она только попробует тебя обидеть! 

— О нет, мой царь, — ответила кроткая Гулкаир, — Малика обидела не меня, а Азу. Она подлила отраву ей в вино. Хорошо, что ваш северный лекарь успел приготовить противоядие. 

— Отраву? Малика? — Султан рассмеялся. — Да она ничего в ней не понимает. Малике все достает мой лекарь. 

— Как же так, мой царь, лекарь травит Азу, и он же ее лечит? 

— Да нет, моя зеленоокая красавица. Азе дали снадобье от тоски, но Малика решила подшутить и сказала той, что подлила яд. А Аза поверила. 

— Но зачем ты позволяешь ей так шутить? 

— Затем, что Азе позволяется шутить в ответ. И она пользуется против Малики всеми средствами. Разумеется, тайно. 

— Раз тебе об этом известно, почему в таком случае ты не прекратишь их соперничество? 

— Потому, любимая, что их война меня развлекает. 

— И что же получит победительница в этой ужасной и глупой войне? 

— Дитя мое, хотя ты мудра не по годам, но в одном не права: война не ужасна, хотя, да, глупа. И знаешь почему? Они обе борются за мою душу. Но они обе проиграют. 

Султан наклонился над девушкой, и та прикрыла глаза от накатившей истомы. 

— Почему? — шепнула она нежными как шелк устами. 

— Потому что моя душа принадлежит тебе. 

В ту ночь они больше не разговаривали, а утром Султан обнаружил, что из его дворца пропала не только Аза, но и любимая Гулкаир. 

В бешенстве чародей отправился к Малике. Та встретила его в прекрасном расположении духа. 

— Ты отправишься сейчас к начальнику стражи, — приказал Султан, — и скажешь, что твой царь тебя наказывает тысячью плетями. 

— С радостью, мой повелитель, — склонила голову Малика. 

— Но сначала ты мне расскажешь, что сделала с Азой и Гулкаир! 

— Что я сделала? — расхохоталась Малика, поднимая голову. — Мой царь! Я ничего не делала! Ты сам подарил изумруд, отпирающий все двери и дающий силу! 

— Ты ничего не сделала, чтобы им помешать! — в бешенстве вскричал Султан. — Ты знала о побеге, но позволила им уйти! Уйти ей, моей новой любви, юной и прекрасной! 

Малика перестала смеяться. 

— Неужели мой царь не знает, что его новая любовь — переодетый юноша? 

Султан нахмурился. 

— Юноша? 

— Мой царь провел с ним ночь и не выяснил главного? — лукаво поинтересовалась Малика. 

— Но почему, почему он мне ничего не сказал? — растерялся могущественный чародей. А Малика снова расхохоталась. 

— Юноша пришел за своей нареченной, Азой, — охотно объяснила она, — которую ты насильно увез из дома. А ты польстился на изумрудные глаза. 

Султан грозно сверкнул очами, и Малика упала на колени. 

— Молчи! Ты пожалеешь о своем смехе! 

Он резко развернулся и вышел из ее покоев. Поднял охрану и отдал приказ — немедленно догнать беглецов. 

Первым порывом Султана было убить обманщика. Но чем больше он вспоминал прошлую ночь, тем больше тосковал по юноше, который не соврал ему ни разу, хотя и правды всей не сказал. 

Погоня воротилась к вечеру ни с чем — изумруд надежно скрывал беглецов. 

Тогда Султан, не слушая умоляющую его остаться Малику, сам сел на коня и тронулся в путь. До сих пор он блуждает в поисках своего зеленоокого юноши, которому имел неосторожность подарить часть души. И пока он его не найдет — дух чародея не будет знать покоя. 

Уже утро, мой царь, и у меня закончились все сказки...

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка написана как драббл к [коллажу Амели "Кабы я был султан"](http://s47.radikal.ru/i118/0904/07/971fcb708838.jpg).   
> Сказка вычитана Амели.


End file.
